The Old Life (Part 2)
by Alidor the dragon
Summary: This is a story of the well know dragon alendor and there is a life that he dose not remember and a new dragon arrives and tries to help him remember who he used to be also a old enemy returns.
1. The New Family Member

**The Old Life (Part Two)**

**By Alidor the Dragon**

It was just a weak after the rage of red and keuro was starting to use his staff for lots of good and me and ember are so proud of him it is morning and today me and ember are gonna go out for a while so where on our way there we dropped off keuro at elora's and she calls me Andy but i don't mind she dose. Hey Andy came to drop off keuro elora asked. Ya me and ember are going out for a while do y'all mine watching until we get back i asked her. Oh sure Andy we don't mind come in keuro she told him.

We will be back you be good for them keuro i told him. I will daddy i promise he replied. Okay now we will be back see y'all i said leaving.

When mommy and daddy left me and elora went into the main room were faro and Cara was. Hey keuro how are you doing faro asked me. I'm doing good just helping others with my staff that's all. Well we're glad you're helping people keuro he told me smiling. Hey keuro can you show me some tricks on your staff Cara asked me. Sure Cara come on i said then we ran off to her room. Y'all just be careful now elora yelled to us.

We will mommy don't worry Cara yelled back so keuro what can you do on it. Well i can make snow and ice magic with it look i said then made little snow. Wow that is so co what else that you can do with it Cara asked. Well i can left things like anything i answered. Wow so cool you can do that i want to see Cara asked me. Okay watch this i said and used it to left an item on a dragon's trade chart. Hey what the heck is going on hey you two he yelled to us and we went down. Ya i saw you don't do that kids he yelled. Wow that was a bad idea i said in releaf.

Ya but did you see his face when he noticed it so funny Cara laughed. Ya that was so funny i laughed back in a agreeing with her. Wow keuro your so funny and powerful with that staff Cara said smiling like she likes me. Oh thanks i really like this staff i told looking at it. So your staff used to belong to red your dad Cara asked. Ya it did but i'm it's new master and also red is not a real dad alendor is a real dad to me. Oh okay well do you want to play hide and seek Cara asked. Oh okay sure i will hide you count i told her. Then she started counting and i went to go hide we were having fun.

Meanwhile i mile from avalar the mysterious dragon was on its way there with the crown. Soon i will be with my little nephew and with the crown i'm unstoppable and i'm now queen that is even more better i should be there soon the dragon said as flying.

While latter alendor and ember came back for keuro. Hi guys y'all back did y'all have a good time faro asked us. Oh ya we sure did where is keuro alendor asked him. Oh he is with Cara playing here he comes fara said and keuro ran out.

Mommy daddy your back i had lots of fun he said hugging us. Did you now that is wonderful alendor said hugging him. Thanks for watching keuro for us we appreciate it. Alendor thanked them for watching keuro. Oh sure thing andy it is no problem elora replied. Well we will see y'all later bye guys i said and we left. Then we arrived back at the castle and ash ran up to us. Hey mom dad can i go to crystals place he asked us. Well sure ash just don't get back too late i told him. I won't mom i promise he told me and left to crystal.

I arrived at crystal's and there i saw flare outside. Oh why hello ash you came to see crystal flare asked me. Ya is she here i asked wondering. Oh yes she is she is in her room you can go ahead go inside flare told me working on some flowers. Okay thanks i thanked her and went inside and saw acerbus. Hey ash great to see you acerbus spoke to me with a smile. Hey acerbus great to see you were is crystal's room i asked him. Oh it is just done the hall just two doors on the left he answered. Oh thanks acerbus i thanked him. Oh sure thing ash if y'all need anything just ask me he offered me. Then knocked on crystal's door and entered her room. Hey crystal what you doing i asked. Oh hey ash i'm just enjoying the view she replied. Oh okay well i got you something i told her and she suddenly turned to me.

Really you got me something what is it she asked me. Well we been together for a while now and i wanted to ask you will you marry me i asked her and she was shocked. Oh ash yes i will marry you she replied. Then we kissed and went to tell crystal's parents first. Hey mom dad guess what me and ash are getting married crystal told them and they were happy for us. Oh crystal that is so wonderful flare said happily. Ya where so proud of y'all when do plane to have the wedding acerbus asked us. Oh well we're hoping to have it tomorrow night i answered. Oh well we got to give news to get ready flare said excited. Oh okay flare me and crystal will tell my parents i told her. Oh okay we will tell the others she said leaving and we went to my mom and dad.

Hey mom dad just what i asked crystal i asked her to marry me were getting married. Oh ash that is terrific news i'm so proud of y'all when is it so we can get the wedding ready. Well we want it tomorrow night i told them. Wonderful and also tomorrow is when become king dad told and i was shocked. Tomorrow i become king this is amazing i said happily. That is right and sense your getting married there will also be a new queen my mom said looking at crystal. Wait me i will be queen but i don't know how to be queen crystal complained. Oh don't worry crystal i will show you how mom offered. Okay thanks so we should get all ready crystal mentioned. Oh yes we will should get it ready leave it to us y'all should prepare for it my dad told us. Okay we will get ready i told them. We should announce it then get everything ready for tomorrow night my dad said and then told everyone.

Meanwhile in the forest in the morning.

Finally made it to avalar and to finally to see my nephew soon keuro soon i'm almost there the dragon said and laughed. At the city things was getting ready for ash and crystal. Wow this is wonderful set up i said amazed.

Ya it is crystal just wonderful ash agreed then spyro and cynder came. Hey congratulations guys spyro spoke. Hey thanks guys and we are also gonna be the next king and queen ash told them. Ya that is also wonderful cynder said to us happily. Thanks so where is Nina i asked them. Oh she is coming we had to get malefor zonoya and frijir there on there way now. Oh okay well thanks we will see y'all later ash told them. Sure we will see y'all later spyro said then they left. So have got what you need for tonight ash asked me. Ya i did did you i asked him.

Yes i did my mom made me a nice cape a red one and my dad gave some bracelets with it he told me. Wow really mom dad gave some bracelets and my mom gave me a nice nucleic i told him. Wow that is amazing so i think this wedding is gonna go great tonight he said as we nuzzled. Then frijir and nina arrived along with malefor and zonoya. Hey guys welcome ash welcomed them. Thanks and congratulations on getting married and becoming king and queen malefor congratulated us. Thenks malefor were so happy and i'm gonna be queen i said excited. Well good luck being king and queen guys zonoya said with a smile. Thanks guys for that ash told them.

Sure thing where is spyro and cynder at malefor asked us. Oh there over there i told them. Thanks we will see y'all later then malefor said then they left. Hey guys congratulations on getting married and becoming king and queen frijir said congratulated us. Thanks frijir where glad y'all came i told them.

Then we found spyro and cynder with alendor and ember talking. Hey guys how are y'all doing i spoke to them. Oh hello malefor and zonoya where doing wonderful ember answered. So y'all must be proud of ash of this day zonoya said to them. Oh ya we are so proud of ash and crystal to they said looking at them. Well when does it start zononya asked them.

Oh it does not start about two more hours then ash and crystal will get ready before then. Oh okay then will be there to support i said to them.

Then later that night i was standing waiting for crystal to come with keuro and frijir on my side with nina and cera on crystal's. Then crystal came so beautiful and we faced each other. We are all gathered here today to wed this two couple ash do you take crystal to be your wife stone asked me and i said i do. Crystal do you take ash to be your husband stone asked her and she said i do. Then i pronounce y'all husband and wife stone said and we kissed. Now i will hand it to alendor and ember stone said then mom and dad walked up and took off there crowns.

Ash and crystal it is an honor by us to do this and it is time for y'all to take this responsibility as king ash i pronounce you king of avalar dad said putting the crown on my head. Crystal it is honor of me to pronounce you queen of avalar mom said putting the crown on crystal's head then everyone cheered for us then we went to celebrate.

Wow were king and queen i'm so happy and were married crystal said to me. Ya i'm so happy too i agreed. Why congratulations guys were so proud of y'all acerbus spoke. Thanks guys and if we're married does that make y'all my mother in law and father in law i asked.

That is right and you are our son in law welcome to the family and if you need anything just let us know flare offered. Thanks mom and dad ash said proudly. Sure thing son mom and dad said proudly then they left. It is wonderful having two parents ash told me. Ya me too your parents are my mother and father in law i agreed. Ya and this is a wonderful celebration tonight ash said looking out. Ya it is a amazing celebration i agreed with him. So tomorrow is gonna be busy i told ash nervous. Don't be nervous crystal the king does most of the work the queen dose work but not a lot my dad told me ash said making me feel a little better. Then the celebration ended and we all went home to sleep for tomorrow.


	2. The Return of a Old Brother

Then the next day i woke up for my time with keuro so i walked out and he was walking to me. Hey uncle faro mom and dad said we can spend some time together he spoke out. Really well what do you want to do then i asked him.

Can you tell me more about dad i'm caught curious now. Oh well okay what do you want to know about i asked keuro. Well was he always sometimes get in trouble he asked. Well he sometimes did but he always watched what he was doing. Really you and him get along he asked.

Oh well sometimes we didn't but we always got along like this one time we were playing he pulled a trick on me when we were running he tripped me and i feel in mud red always had a trick in that head. Wow he really did that to you keuro asked me.

Oh ya but pulled him in with me to get him back i answered. Then keuro and me laughed at what i said about us. Wow uncle faro y'all were so funny he said hugging me. Ya i sure do miss him those days. Ya i just wish i was not evil then we would be family keuro replied. Ya i know but we still can be a family with me you alendor and ember i told him. Ya i know do want to play catch he asked me. Ok sure keuro we can play catch together come on i said as we outside. What they don't know they were getting watched.

Oh faro i wish to fix what happened to me and i'm sorry but i will fix this i promise he said to himself.

Then two weeks later they went back to the castle i followed but i made myself where they can't see me. Hi ash crystal how is it being king and queen alendor asked them. Oh it was good and busy but we can handle it ash answered. Oh that is wonderful and i would y'all like to meet faro he is the brother of red but he is not evil. Ya don't worry guys and it is wonderful to meet y'all and they told me y'all got married congratulations faro told them.

Oh why thank you so you are keuro's uncle ash asked them. Oh ya and i'm also your uncle as well since your keuro's brother. Wow really i never knew welcome to the family ash told him. Oh thank you ash it means a lot he told him.

Well since your family your gonna need a place to stay but we are booked up on places ash said to faro. Well we will leave y'all to yourself alendor said then they left to bed.

Well ash don't we have a spare room here. Oh ya we do what do you say uncle faro ash asked him. Oh sure guys thanks for it i am pretty tired faro said yawning. Okay follow us uncle keuro we will take you to your room ash said then they left. Hey mom dad can i sleep with uncle faro tonight keuro asked them. Oh sure keuro go a head alendor said with a smile. Well alright come on keuro faro said as they continued. Well here is your room if you need anything just let us know ash offered. Oh okay and thank you for what your doing for me it means a lot faro said thanking them. Oh uncle faro it's what family do ash said as he gave him a huge.

Well here we are keuro we should get to bed faro told him getting to bed and keuro laid next to him and went to sleep. Then i went to them and told i will fix everything i promise and i love y'all goodnight.

Then in the morning me and keuro got up. Hey morning keuro did my nephew have a good sleep he asked me. Ya i did but when i was sleeping i heard a voice saying i will fix everything i promise and i love y'all. Really well if it said y'all it means me too but who would say that faro asked. I don't know uncle faro i said confused. Well let's don't worry about it let's go see what everyone is doing faro said getting up. Then we went out and dad was coming to us. Hey guys guess what we're planning on inviting the family here to meet you faro.

Really alendor how many of them faro asked dad. There are 12 of them but they all want to meet you da said happily. Oh sure alendor i would like to meet them faro said honored. Then we went to the meeting room where they are ate. Hey everyone this is faro the new member of the family alendor spoke to them.

Why hello faro welcome to the family cynder spoke to him. Then everyone got to now faro but was amazed of spyro and malefor. Why faro you seem excited to meet me and spyro malefor wondered.

Oh yes it is an honor to meet y'all me and my brother always wanted to meet y'all. Oh really well where is your brother is he here spyro asked him. Oh well about that it is hard to explain to y'all you see my brother is me someone said interrupting faro it was red. Red what are you talking about spyro asked him. Well faro and i are brothers but y'all can trust him red told them. Well why are you here you don't belong here elora spoke. Guys please let me tell y'all why i came i came to ask y'all to forgive me for what i did red asked us.

Why do you want our forgiveness acerbus asked him. You see i was never evil but only thing i can remember is that long time ago i was kidnapped red explained. You were kidnapped who kidnapped you zonoya asked. I can't remember but who ever kidnapped me brainwashed me to be evil red said looking to side. So is that what happened to you that day we all searched everywhere for you faro told him. I know but everything that i did was not me i just asking forgiveness red begged us. So this howl time it was not you faro asked red.

Yes but please please forgive me faro i did not mean to hurt any of y'all red said sadly. Hey it is okay i forgive you red i just want you back faro said putting his hand on his shoulder. I forgive you...dad i spoke to him making him happy. We forgive you too red dad spoke out to him.

Well if all that is true then we forgive you too red flare said with a smile. Thanks guys but i will fix everything i promise dad said and i realized something. Hey uncle faro that dream i told you about was that dad i told him.

Yes it was me that said it and i meant it i really do love you both as my brother and my son. We love you to red faro said then me and him hugged him and he hugged back. I actually know how to fix this i gonna send you to the past were i was taken. Really but how are you gonna do that red faro asked him. Oh it is simple i will open a portal to that time red explained and opened it. Well okay here i go then i will see y'all when i get back faro said and went in. we can see him right here red said opening a memory window to see faro.

Then faro arrived and he heard speaking it was him and red. So red what do you have planning faro asked him. Well tomorrow i gotta meet ignitus for something i don't know he didn't tell me why. Well after you meet him do you want to hang out faro asked him. Oh sure faro we can hang out red said smiling.

Well i better get going then see you later faro said leaving. Then red sat down thinking about tomorrow but until two purple hands came out and faro warned him. Red watch out faro yelled to him but they grabbed him. Red don't worry i'm coming faro said and went after them into a cave.

Hey you let red go right now faro commanded him. Oh i'm afraid i won't do that faro you see this timeline needs a dark master since i'm one in another. Dark master what are you talking about faro asked.

Well it is simple i turn him evil and he will bring destruction the dragon said coming out. Wait malefor it is you faro said confused. Oh so you know me well no shock there after spyro and cynder stop me from destroying the world i got freed and then i heard about this timeline and decided to make a dark master cause i can't do it but he can.

I don't think so malefor you will not harm my brother faro said attacking him then freed red. Now malefor you are gonna back to your timeline thing and never come back faro said as him and red walked to him.

Arrr fine this is not worth it i'm outta here malefor said going in a portal.

Oh faro thank you for rescuing me your the best brother i had red said and hugged him. Oh of course red it what brothers do and i'm actually from the future i came here to save you from like he said. Oh really well thank you then keuro and i better go and thank you red said and left.

Then faro came back and red was changing. Red what is happening faro asked him. I'm changing this me never existed see y'all later and i will won't remember y'all but faro goodbye he said and disappeared. So what now then acerbus asked ash since he is king now. Well we need to find and bring him here but just leave that to us ash told them. Then ash called four two guards and told them to get red and they left.

I was just walking around wondering where is faro. Where is faro i have not seen him for two years he is probably somewhere but i need to get to warfang i said cuntinuing walking. Then i reached the city. Finally i'm here excuse me i would like to get in i asked the guards.

Are red cause the king needs you to see you the guard told me. Really i must head there then i said and they letted me in. When i got inside i went to the castle and there was faro.

Faro what are you doing here i asked him. I was just hanging out with my nephew keuro he said as we hugged. Oh you have a nephew where is he i asked him.

He is right here keuro come here red is here he yelled to him. Oh hello keuro wonderful to meet you do you leave here i asked him. Ya with my mom and my step dad he said like he is happy to see me. Really where is your father then i asked him and he was confused and i got confused.

Red don't you remember your his father faro answered. Wait i have a son i never remembered i having a son i said shocked.

Well ya red keuro is your son faro said having his hand on keuro's back. Well i i never knew i always wanted to be a father i said then keuro came and hugged and said i love you dad. I love you to keuro hugging him back.

Hey dad you got to meet the family keuro said grabbing my hand. Oh okay then i didn't know i have other family i said wondering. Oh sure you do all 12 of them now come on red faro told me. Then we arrived in a meeting room where they are at. Hey guys look who is here faro announce.

Hi there everyone i'm red nice to meet y'all i said waving. Hi red welcome to the family a black dragon spoke out.

Hey what a minute faro is that who i think it is i said wondering. Hi there red wonderful to meet you i'm spyro the purple dragon introduced. Oh i know who you are it is an honor to meet you spyro.

Well it is an honor to meet you red and this is my wife cynder and my daughter Nina. Hi there red nice to meet you Nina said waving to me. Hello Nina wonderful to meet you.

Then all of a sudden another purple dragon came in and he scared me.

Ahhh malefor g get away from me i know what you did. Wow wow it is okay red he is not evil one don't worry faro told and i calmed down. Oh okay i am so so sorry for acting like that malefor i apologize. Hey it is okay i was expecting that to happen anyways malefor said laughing. Then after that we all meet each other and they started to leave.

Well it was an wonderful to meet you red we should talk sometime cynder offered me. Oh sure thank you cynder i replied.

Well we will see you later then and welcome to the family red spyro said and we shaked hands and they left. Well it is getting late i better get going i told them. Hey we have a extra room you can stay here with us crystal offered. Oh really thanks guys it means a lot to me i said thanking them. Hey dad can i sleep with keuro asked me. Sure keuro you can i said with a smile. Then we went to my room and we laid down and keuro told me goodnight dad i love you and hugged me and i hugged back saying goodnight keuro i love you to and then we went to sleep and we lived happily.

**Well i hoped y'all my stories and i will finch The return of acerbus don't worry and make sure to leave a review for me thank you.**


End file.
